


Love in an Age of War

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Not Canon Compliant, Rating: NC17, Season 8, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: Like so many of us, I was upset how the Game of Thrones ended.   I hated how my favorite couple (Jaime and Brienne) were treated.  Seasons of character build up was reduce to rubble in one episode.    I think they will be one of those iconic fictional couples for years to come.My work is one of many ways this great show could have ended.    It is primarily focused on Jaime and Brienne and how their story ends, but it also about the larger world of Westeros as well.  My story starts at episode 4 (the feast after the Battle) with a reference to episode 2 (the Knighting).  Some of my story is show canon, but of course I make major changes to the plot.This work will total 9-10 chapters.  Please forgive grammatical and spelling errors.   This is a labor of love.  I hope you enjoy it.  It's rated NC-17.





	1. Warriors and Knights

The drink flowed liberally after the Battle of Winterfell. There was riotous laughter, many toasts, grateful speeches and lots of flirting with the servant girls. The darkened hall was illuminated by scented candles casting shadows on the joyful and disbelieving faces of all present. They had kissed death on it’s cold cheek and lived to tell what it was to do so. They would all be memorialized for their bravery and sacrifice for the living. There had been a great loss of life. The stench of death still hung heavy in the air as constant reminders of the fallen; but by the Gods, they survived. 

On one corner, far from the head table sat Brienne, Pod, Jaime and Tyrion playing a drinking game. Tyrion suggested it-partly to get to know Ser Brienne better. But also to observe his brother interacting with Brienne. 

“Jaime has feelings for this woman,” Tyrion thought to himself. It was evident when she strode head held high into the Great Room the previous night with Pod in tow. Jaime stood up immediately, almost clumsily. “My Lady,” he said. Then quickly scrambled to find her a  
chair and sat the chair next to him. “Please stay and enjoy the fire.”Jaime purred. He’d never seen Jaime look at any woman like this - as if she were a living goddess. Not even Cersei.

After the Lady sat, Tyrion nodded to Pod to find a seat. He then turned back to observe his brother shyly looking alternatively at the fire and back to Lady Brienne. He looked like a lovesick young squire in the presence of his first crush. Definitely not the experienced, 40 year old Lord Commander and knight. 

Tyrion looked at the object of his brother’s affection and quickly decided she was not attractive due to her height, broad build and plain looks. But he imagined under that armor, she was probably pretty well built because of her training. She had the longest legs of anyone - man or woman - he’d ever seen. They were probably well built as well. Her blonde hair was close cropped, but it appeared to have a natural curl that would probably frame her face well if she let it grow. Then he looked at her face and despite the scars from years of battle, he saw smooth, creamy skin, full sensual lips that unfortunately didn’t smile much and eyes that were so big and blue they were startling. 

But what struck Tyrion is how she carried herself. How she had just strode into that Great Room. She had a confidence that came from having purpose, of having a skill more than just laying on her back spreading her legs or giving birth to children. Or sitting in a knitting circle gossiping about intrigues. Her confidence seemed to come from being able to protect - herself and others. But then, also there was something feminine about how she gently swayed her hips as she walked into the room. The muffled femininity fighting to rise to the surface through leather and metal. 

Whatever it was about her, Jaime liked it a lot. He struggled to make some conversation with her. Tyrion could almost see his big brother’s brain working overtime. Unfortunately, others had joined them in the room literally like moths to flame. Also, unfortunately Tormund Giantsbane was one of those moths. But at least Tormund provided some conversation - however absurd. As he babbled about killing giants while undressing Lady Brienne with his eyes (or eyebrows), all eyes were him. Except Tyrion - who was watching Jaime, who in turn was watching Brienne. She fiddled nervously with her hair as Tormund attempted his thinly veiled seduction. Tyrion saw Jaime’s eyes fixate on the Lady’s hand as it travelled from her lap to comb through her short blonde tresses and back to her lap. He was studying her as a lion does it’s prey. 

Suddenly, Jaime rose while slightly nodding to the Lady then headed toward a heavy table directly behind Tyrion where there was more wine and some ale. Tyrion noticed Brienne watch Jaime as he walked away. She was briefly lost in his brother’s manly form. Her lips parted with a gentle sigh, her eyes darkened with a hint of… desire. Within in a fraction of a second, she recovered herself with a tiny nibble of her bottom lip. “Oh, this is delicious”, Tyrion thought. She wants him too. His brother was beautiful, but Tyrion thought a honorable, honest lady like the Warrior Maiden wouldn’t allow herself to be carried away by just a handsome face and well-toned back side. And yet, she is a woman. 

The wildling finished his tale by describing how he ended up nursing at a giantess’ teat while still attempting to stare into Brienne’s soul. Then he began gulping his at his drinking horn with liquid cascading down either side of his massive beard. After a few seconds of quiet, the Lady said something to the Wildling to ease the awkward silence. Unfortunately, this only encouraged the man as he scooted his chair closer to the Lady.

Tyrion’s quick mind and quicker tongue made him speak up. Looking directly at Brienne, “Ser Brienne, no excuse me, Lady Brienne…”

Tormund interrupted incredulously, “My Lady, you are not a knight?” His expressive face questioned hers demanding an answer.

Brienne slumped in her chair a little and looked at Tormund. She responded dryly, “Women, can’t be knights.” 

Tormund listened to her with his head slightly turned as if he were expecting more to her answer. “Why can’t women be knights? Especially women who fight so vigorously and with passion?” His eyes attempted to seduce her again.

“Tradition”, she said simply.

The Wildling roared, “Fuck tradition!” He continued speaking to the room full of men,” Oh, you civilized folk. This woman can die for you, but can’t receive the highest honor of a warrior.” He grumbled to himself. Brienne turned to gently smile at the Wildling. Tormund continued softer and directly to Brienne, “If I were a king, I’d knight you ten times over.” Brienne smiled a little broader - at the Wildling.

“Oh fuck”, Tyrion thought to himself, “This was not my intention”. Jaime was still at the table fumbling with his drink. Tyrion reached behind and swatted at his brother’s legs. 

“Indeed”, Tyrion agreed with the Wildling, then turned his head around to Jaime who’s attention he had gotten. “What do you think, Brother?”

Tyrion could suddenly see the idea crystallize when Jaime’s eyes widened. 

Jaime began measuring his words, “You don’t need a king to make a knight. Another knight can validly bestow the honor.” He looked at Tyrion and then smiled at Brienne.

She smiled shyly back at him then looked down into her lap. Her hands trembled a little bit. She knew he wasn’t joking. He would never joke about this. Not with her. However, her feet were glued to the floor. She looked up and met Pod’s gaze. He nodded his head giving her the encouragement to take what she had wanted for so long.

Jaime unsheathed Widow’s Wail while still smiling at Brienne noting the blue flame of her astonishing eyes. It seemed at that moment all others in the Great Room disappeared. It was just She and He - Brienne and Jaime - losing themselves in each other’s eyes. Then she looked at the sword as it glowed reddish-orange in the flickering light of the fire. The sword held the promise of all those things she had ever wanted. Yet she feared. She felt she was losing her breath when Jaime said, “Kneel, Brienne of Tarth.”

Her legs regained their strength. She slowly moved to where he stood and dropped to one knee. She took a deep breath and a large gulp, then looked up into his eyes. He begin, “In the name of the Warrior...” She had been around swords her whole life, yet when Widow’s Wail grazed her shoulders and head, she shook. 

Jaime finished, “Arise Ser Brienne of Tarth, a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms!” The Great Room erupted in applause, but neither Brienne or Jaime heard it - their eyes were still locked. Then Brienne broke the trance, stood and looked around the room smiling unabashedly. She looked back to Jaime who nodded to her while sheathing his sword. He turned to go back to his chair when Brienne grabbed his arm. 

“Thank you, Ser Jaime”, she almost whispered. Then she kissed Jaime’s cheek. Tyrion looked over at Tormund whose clapping slowed at bit after Brienne kissed his brother.

Tyrion thought to himself as he looked back at Jaime, “Dear brother, you have redeemed yourself”. Then he chuckled.


	2. Feast and Lies

As Tyrion looked at the faces sitting in the Great Hall at Winterfell, the people he cared for the most had survived: at his table, his beloved brother, Ser Brienne and sweet Pod. Then at the head table, the beautiful Lady Sansa who’s strength and courage helped him survive the heat of the battle in the Stark’s crypts and his Dragon Queen, who lost her Jorah Mormont. A little melancholy current ran through Tyrion’s body as he knew what lie ahead: facing Cersei. He knew Cersei would not yield the Iron Throne. She would rather die and so she would have to die. Tyrion hated his sister and she hated him, but he wondered how would Jaime deal with it.

Just then, Jaime’s voice broke into his thoughts, “Brother, Ser Brienne asked you a question?” Tyrion smiled. Tonight is not the night for worries. Tonight is a night for celebration, for gratitude, for drinking, for fucking and for getting two warriors to admit they are in love. He watched as Brienne and Jaime exchanged exhilarated looks at one another. Eyes catching the other, disconnecting to participate in the ongoing conversation and then reconnecting. They had survived the battle fighting at each other’s side protect each other.

“Lord Tyrion, you love wine but you prefer ale?” Brienne’s eyes glowed. Jaime noticed the fire reflect in her eyes and smiled at her.

“No, you must drink.” Tyrion smiled widely. He, Jaime and Pod watched as Brienne downed her goblet of wine. “My turn”, Tyrion said suddenly getting serious. He searched Brienne’s face. He noticed the orange glow of the candles softened her features a bit. She was smiling close-mouthed. He noticed she had high cheekbones. They were slightly flushed. She looked young and almost beautiful. 

Tyrion started slowly and cautiously, “You are a virgin.” The last word hung in the air. Pod heard it immediately and nervously turned back to his drink. It took Jaime a few seconds to realize what was asked. His eyes broke from looking into Brienne’s and turned to his brother. He couldn’t believe what Tyrion said. But instead of stopping the inappropriate line of questioning, he told Tyrion, “That’s a statement, not a question….”

Tyrion asked again still staring at Brienne, “You have never had sex with a man… or a woman?”

Brienne’s smiled died and was replaced with a grimace only for a moment. Her full lips turned into a smirking line. She leaned forward, glared at Jaime then glared at Tyrion. She cocked her head and spoke deliberately and clear….. “DRINK, IMP!”

Tyrion sunk back into his seat. Jaime audibly gasped and almost fell off the bench. Pod’s head whipped around to face Brienne who was still smirking at Tyrion. Her eyes were angry. Brienne sensed Pod gaze on her. She whipped her head around to look at him, “I don’t tell you everything, Pod.”

With that Brienne stood up and announced to the table, “I have to go take a piss!” She almost growled. Just as she was going to step away from the table, Tormund Giantsbane stepped up to her. Brienne rolled her eyes as he started to speak to the whole table. 

Tormund shouted, “....we looked into the eyes of those dead fuckers and we….”

Brienne interrupted him, “Yes, yes….. Thanks to the Old and New Gods and to you and the courage of your free folk brethren.” Suddenly, she felt sick. She continued, “If you’ll excuse me….” then looking at Jaime and Tyrion in a sweeping glance, “I’m tired and I’m going to bed.” She brushed past Tormund and headed out of the hall. Tormund sensed a possible chance to get some alone time with his Big Woman moved to follow, but was blocked by a now standing Jaime. Jaime smiled and raised an eyebrow at Tormund all while shaking his head in a definite - NO, NOT A CHANCE. 

Jaime turned on his heel to follow Brienne. She never told him about a man. His mind raced as he tried to think of the possibilities. It couldn’t be the Wildling. He would have never let her out of his sight during the feast. He definitely would NOT let Jaime block him from following Brienne. Jaime then thought he hadn’t seen Brienne for a few years since before the meeting at the Dragon Pit. She’d been living in the North, so even though they had this….this thing (he had no idea what to call it), her life has taken on it’s own path. As he half-walked and half-staggered through the halls of Winterfell toward Brienne’s chambers, he realized something. 

Brienne had developed a life in the North - a real life among the Starks. They seems to not only respect her, but they liked her as a person. He almost forgot sometimes that Brienne was Sansa’s sworn sword in how they also seemed like friends - they were close in age so he guessed it was natural. But there was real affection between them. He recalled in his mind the different interactions he observed with not only the family, but with the other guards and lesser nobles and servants. She’s had a good life, better then she’s probably ever had since her childhood on Tarth. So maybe she’s had or has a man. 

Jaime stopped at a stair landing, feeling a bit nauseous and lightheaded. He realized another thing. He was lonely and he was jealous of Brienne finding this wonderful… family. He reflected on how he lost his family. He lost his father and his children to tragic deaths. He swallowed hard at that thought. He lost his brother to exile and a new devotion to this Dragon Queen whom he did not quite trust. Finally, he lost his sister, his twin - to megalomania and insanity. Jaime lamented that outside of his family, he had no friends. No one who didn’t work for his family. No one who liked him for himself. Except Brienne - maybe. 

Her name in his thoughts sobered him up a bit and he continued up the stairs. He walked determinedly until he reached her door. Did he really want to know if she’s had or has a lover? Did he want to appear weak and jealous to her? Why does it even matter if he felt weak and jealous? He had these feelings for her that he had not being able to shake - even over the years. At least since Riverrun. But maybe since the bath at Harrenhal. Why did she have to have such long legs topped by a perfect arse and large, kind blue eyes? She’s such a good woman...

He must have been mumbling these things to himself loudly because her door flew open and those blue eyes were staring out at him confusedly. 

“Jaime?” she asked.

“Yessss, My (hiccup) Lady”, he slurred. ‘Smooth Lannister”, he thought. “Furthermore, why are my thoughts so clear, but my speech is so……”, his thoughts continued.

“Jaime, what did you need?” Brienne said insistently.

“Ttttto talk to ye”, he slurred again. 

Brienne stepped aside to let him into her chamber. 

Jaime staggered in almost losing his balance. He placed his left hand on a chair that was sat in front of the hearth. Then he composed himself and looked up a Brienne. Her blue eyes were a bit bloodshot. Crying or just drunk. Maybe both. She sighed exasperatedly. 

“Jaime, I am tired and I am drunk… “ Brienne starts. 

“Ah, drunk”, he thought answering his own question. 

She continued. Her voice sounded husky and a bit sexy, but not her words. “Unlike you lazy lion Lannisters, I have an early morning….” she hissed. The words came out in a staccato rhythm. 

Jaime grinned and repeated her alliterated speech, “Lazy Lion Lannisters…” He threw his head back and laughed. 

Brienne cut him off angrily, “JAIME, what in the Seven Hells do you want? Speak now or get out!”

Jaime sobered a bit. “Who is he?” he asked simply.

Brienne blinked at him and looked at him from the corners of her eyes, “Who is who?” she asked. 

Jaime asked again - a bit more bolder. “Who is HE? The man you gave your maidenhead too?”

Brienne briefly forgot her lie during Tyrion’s game. “What are you talking about?”

Jaime helped her to remember her lie. “You told Tyrion you weren’t virgin and then you left.” his words tumbled out. He sounded hurt. 

Brienne remembered her lie then. “Oh...nooooo…one you know.” she countered. She wasn’t a good liar, but she had tired of the childish game. She was tired of men or society judging her no matter what she did. Too ugly to bed or wed, but she should NOT be a virgin. How in Seven Hells was that supposed to make sense. 

A year ago, she would have not have lied to Tyrion, Jaime and Pod. Those were the rules of the game and should would have played it honestly. But she would have also sat there and felt embarrassed and angry and hurt. She would have allowed herself to shrink down and be disrespected. So instead of showing them her hurt, she lied and threw them off balance. Lady Sansa taught her that. Lady Sansa taught her that she didn’t need to let people disrespect her as she is a highborn Lady and a Warrior. A Warrior is one face of the Seven. A Warrior is not to be trifled with.


	3. Arguments and Attentiveness

Jaime was confused. “I know of everyone who’s anyone in the Seven Kingdoms, so try me….. “ he stated firmly.

Brienne was silent. 

“Oh, he’s one of those Wildings or Dothraki’s… Or Turdsmund Giantsfool....please don’t make me laugh….” he quipped. 

Brienne stood firm for a second. Then she started slowly, “Maybe he was some lowly farmer who I ran across while looking for Sansa who saw me as a women first and warrior second. Then he took me into his barn and took me in the barn . Or maybe it was a young strapping knight who wanted to knock me down a few pegs. He threw me down, ripped off my clothes and took me because he was strong enough….” 

Jaime interrupted her sounding indignant, “You are mocking my words from before I got to know you…”

Brienne interrupted him angrily, “You and your brother were mocking me just now. What is your point?”

Jaime’s voice calmed, “Nothing was meant by it. Tyrion can be crude. It’s his way of accepting you into his circle. Like family...”

Brienne interrupted again almost yelling, “And you can’t be crude? And cruel? You sat there and let him ask that question and then waited for an answer. I don’t Lord Tyrion well, but that is not a question to ask a woman. Even a woman like me!”

Jaime gulped, “ I am sorry, Brienne. I just…. I just…. We are friends. I thought that would be something you would have told me.”

Brienne’s eyes rolled. She asked “ Why would I tell you that, Jaime? Are we in love? Are we betrothed? I am very confused.”

Her questions hung in the air. He wanted to tell her - Maybe. Maybe I do love you. Maybe you love me. Maybe we should be betrothed. But he just let the words hang there. 

Jaime took off his coat and let it drop to the floor. Then he started tugging at his shirt. He suddenly felt very hot and he wobbled slightly. He then noticed the fire in the hearth was roaring almost out of control. 

Still struggling with his shirt, he said, “Are you trying to burn down Winterfell?” 

Brienne getting annoyed responded, “The first thing I learned when I moved up North is to keep a fire going at all times.”

“Well, that’s very diligent and responsible of you”, he slurred with an edge. “You know the first time I learned when I came up North?”

Brienne look at him thin lipped but didn’t answer. 

He continued, ‘I hate the fucking North and I’m drunk.”

Jaime began to wobble again. Brienne couldn’t send him back to his room on his own. He had to go through the large courtyard. He could pass out and freeze to death. She wasn’t going to brave the cold to help him make it there either. He’d just have to sleep in her room. Or was that was the excuse she told herself. She moved to him and began to help him take off his shirt. 

Jaime focused on her face. Then he smiled wantonly. “Ah, that’s more like it, Brienne. Eyes like the ocean. Legs like a stallion. Arse made in heaven.” He leaned into her, his face landing on her shoulder. 

Brienne bristled a little, but blushed a lot at his suggestiveness. 

She changed the subject. “If you hate the North so bloody much, then leave. You fulfilled your oath to help. And you’ve done it honorably by the Gods.” Of course, she didn’t want him to leave.

Jaime didn’t hear any of that. He had passed out and was just leaning into her. 

“Bloody hells!”, Brienne sighed. She then half drug and half carried Jaime to her bed. She snatched his shirt over his head before dropping him onto the bed. Pulled his boots off, swung his feet onto the bed and threw the covers over him. She paused briefly to look down at his face. “Fucking handsome devil”, she thought. Jaime was that - every word. Then it hit her that Jaime Lannister - the subject of many of her daydreams and night-time fantasies - was in her bed. She sucked in her breath quickly and held it for a second. When she begin to exhale, she turned away from him to get undressed herself.

She removed her clothes and put on the longest tunic she had to make sure it didn’t ride up too indecently during the night. She laid next to him and took the liberty to face him for a moment. He looked like a sweet little boy. She wondered what he was like as a child. She wondered lots of things. The main thing she tried NOT to let her thoughts wander to was what has he like as a lover. Then something else hit her - her stomach squeezing. She never was sick after drinking. She’d been hungover definitely, but never sick. She set up and grabbed the empty chamber pot and retched.

So went the rest of the night. Brienne tried to sleep and her stomach betrayed her. After she had long emptied her stomach, she was still having dry heaves. Maybe it was the mystery meat in the stew she ate during the feast. ‘Well, fuck the North, indeed”, she thought ruefully. The last time she got sick, Jaime (with his eyes still shut) reached out to rub her back with his left hand while she was heaving.. It wasn’t just a pat with his palm. His fingers massaged her back. He mumbled, “Brie, drink some water....”, then mumbled something indecipherable. “He called me Brie,” she thought with a smile even though her stomach was churning.


	4. Love and Casualties

Jaime awoke to a freezing room. He was facing the hearth and the fire was long extinguished with only ash and a few glowing embers. “The Lady was right about keeping the fire going” , he thought as he shivered. His head was throbbing, his mouth was dry and his cock was hard. He reached behind himself toward where his bed mate should be. He didn’t remember much about the night in her room. He didn’t think anything happened. She wasn’t there. “Damn it”, he thought. Her side of the bed was ice cold. She must have been gone for some time. He turned over and was immediately hit by the smell of vomit. He retched reflexively. 

He turned back toward the hearth and then sat up. He felt dizzy, but he had to get out of there - out of her room before the maid came. He felt upset that he didn’t get to wake up with the Lady even though nothing happened. He almost felt like a dishonored woman whose lover snuck away in the middle of the night. He almost half expected to see a small stack of dragons on the bedside table, but instead he saw a small piece of parchment. He picked it and it read:

“SER JAIME  
I am embarrassed about my behavior last night. I have never been inebriated to the point of sickness. Thank you for your attentiveness. I got up early to begin training; hopefully, to sweat out the wine  
SER BRIENNE”

“She’s embarrassed about vomiting after a night of drinking. She is too much and so very cute. Very much a maid and not a warrior”, he chuckled to himself. He read the note again. ATTENTIVE. “How was I attentive?”, he thought. He racked his brain. He remembered nothing attentive in the way his hardened member lead him to think. He remember them arguing and then he woke up to a cold room smelling of vomit.  
Damned Northern wine that was more like a knock out potion. He stood and looked for his shirt. It was hanging on the chair that was in front of the cold hearth. He tipped across the cold floor cursing as he went, grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He grabbed his jacket and with one swing, threw that on as well. He looked down at his crotch. He was softening, thank the Gods. He put his hand on the door and took a look back at the messy bed. Sensing a missed opportunity, he cursed to himself, “Damn it. I hate the fucking North!”

He headed back to the Great Hall. He could smell breakfast cooking and it didn’t smell good. He wished for fruit and mulled wine, but he knew there would only be porridge, hard bread and water. But he still needed to eat. His stomach grumbled and he was still a little lightheaded. 

He looked up at the gray sky and thought how can anyone live like this, so colorless: gray weather, gray food and gray people. They all dressed in shades of black or dark colors underneath a variety of furs. Pale and hard faces with mostly dark hair - except for the Lady of Winterfell, of course. White snow that turned into gray, dirty snow. Bland trees - except for the Weirwood with its blood red leaves. “Ah, that is a beautiful tree” he thought. 

Then he immediately saw Brienne in the distance practicing with Pod. He focused on her flaxen blonde hair and it jarred him how much it stood out in the landscape. Her hair shone like the rising sun. “She is a wonder to behold”, he thought. And as if his thoughts called out her name, she turned from her fighting and looked directly at him. As if they could somehow sense each other. She shyly smiled and waved at him. Pod quickly turned and waved too. He waved back to them. He watched as they went back to fighting. He thought, “You’re in love with her”, as if thinking it in third person would lessen the blow from the realization. He swallowed hard, then turned back to the Great Hall. 

He saw Tyrion sitting alone as soon as he walked in. He looked sullen. Jaime began to worry. That damned Dragon Queen!

“Good morning, Brother”, he said loudly to break Tyrion from his trance.

He immediately smiled up at his brother, eyeing him suspiciously. “And good morning to you, dear Brother. How was your night and how was your Knight?” 

Jaime sat down heavily as he was still hungover. He sighed, “Tyrion, that was really rude last night. Your question to Brie...um…Ser Brienne. I know she’s a warrior, but she’s still a Lady and she’s sensitive. It pissed her off. You need to apologize to her.” 

Tyrion’s smile left, “I didn’t mean to offend. It was really only in jest. And I know you wanted to know too.”

“Well, it isn’t something to be discussed in public and with strangers, “Jaime elbowed Tyrion in the his ribs. He continued, “Besides, she is an only child and she’s not familiar with... how siblings tease.” At those last three words, they then both looked at each other awkwardly and both thought of Cersei. Tyrion shuddered and Jaime looked down ashamedly.

They were quiet for a few seconds, then Jaime started up, “Why were you looking so upset when I walked in.”

“I can’t tell you much, but this war going to be a shit show. Daenerys is not listening to any reason.” He stopped, looked around furtively and then looked deeply into Jaime’s eyes. “You can’t tell anyone I am telling you this - including your Lady Knight. It’s dangerous, Brother.”

“It is or she is…..You haven’t told me anything that I haven’t deduced, Tyrion. But for your sake, let’s stop talking about it. But if you need my help, you only need to ask”, Jaime said with worry in his voice.

“Yes”, Tyrion agreed. “Let’s continue talking about your Lady and how to get you back into her good graces. Of course, with me apologizing to her first.”

They both smiled at each other. Tyrion looked back to the door as it opened, and in walked Brienne with Pod next to her. 

“Speak of the…” Tyrion started, but realized Jaime had already seen her. He was smiling at her and waved her to come over. 

Tyrion noticed how his big brother’s eyes sparkled like cut emeralds as Jaime watched the tall women glide to them. Tyrion sighed happily. He thought, “Jaime, you will have some happiness yet in this cold world.”

When she got to their table, Tyrion stood before her. “My Lady and Ser…. I am sorry for my behavior last night. I was drunk and out of line. Please accept my apology.” 

Brienne blushed, “Of course, Lord Tyrion. I….”

Tyrion interrupted, “Please do not hold any grudge against my brother. My actions were mine and mine alone.” Tyrion then turned to Pod who now standing behind him and winked, “Young Payne, I need your assistance in a matter.”

Pod chirped quickly, “Why yes, My Lord.”

They both turned walked away and toward the door of the Great Hall. 

Brienne sat down slowly looking after them as they left. She shook her head and smiled. Jaime’s eyes were fixed on her, then he said, “I hope you are feeling better.” 

Brienne responded, “Yes, I am better. And you?”

“Yes, better. Um, I’d like to apologize too and start over. Last night. Arguing”, Jaime tripped over his words. 

“Yes, me too”, she agreed. “I should be finished with my duties shortly before sundown. We can share a meal here in the Hall or...in my chamber.” 

“Your chamber, yes”, he said. “It’s quieter and more private.”

“Yes”, she said simply.

“You don’t think anyone will say or think anything of it...me going to your chamber again”, he blurted out. “Shut up, Lannister” he cursed at himself. But he wanted to make sure she was thinking everything through.

She shrugged, “Maybe, but maybe I can tell those who are concerned that we are old friends and we are just catching up. Or maybe I don’t have to tell them anything at all. We are both of age. You especially.” She smiled. 

“You wench….”, he purred softly. 

“See you this evening then,” she said almost asking.

“I wouldn’t miss it”, he smiled back.

She looked down at the empty table and back at Jaime’s face. “Are you going to break your fast?”

“Yes. Are you?” He responded.

“Yes. With Lady Sansa in her chambers. I wanted to know what to expect for the meal“, she replied.

He rolled his eyes with a frown.

“Well, try to enjoy it”, she smiled. Then she turned and walked away.

Jaime watched her go. “Until this evening, then”, he said to himself.

Brienne knocked lightly at Lady Sansa’s door. “Come in”, she heard her say. Brienne walked in and saw Lady Arya first. She was sitting at the round table with a bowl in front of her. Lady Sansa was next to her sister also with a bowl in front of her. 

Brienne rushed to her place and quickly sat down to her bowl of porridge. She enjoyed these break fast meetings with her Lady. They didn’t happen every morning, but a few times a week. But since the battle against the undead was over and another war was coming, Lady Sansa summoned her to come. Lady Sansa begun to regard Brienne as more than just a sworn sword. Brienne was becoming a sounding board - logical and without guile. Brienne assumed that the Lady wanted to discuss repairs to Winterfell, the removal of the ashes of the dead and possibly her views on the upcoming conflict. Brienne looked at the ladies’ faces and immediately knew those topics were not the first order of business.

“Well, we are glad you could make it Ser Brienne”, Sansa stressed the word “Ser”. “Congratulations, again.”

Brienne cheeks reddened. “Thank you my Lady. I am sorry I am late, I was…”

Sansa interrupted with a cheeky grin, “You don’t have to tell me your personal affairs. I saw you leave the hall with Ser Jaime almost on your heels. No one saw him or you return.” 

Brienne looked at Sansa with her mouth open. Then she turned to Arya ask if to ask her opinion.

Arya quickly shook her head smirking, “I wasn’t there, Ser Brienne”.

Sansa looked at her little sister, “And that reminds me, where were you the night before the Battle? I wanted to speak with you. The maid said you had gone to the forge hours before. I presumed to get your…weapon.”

Arya eyes narrowed at her sister, then raised an eyebrow at her. “You were just saying that some things were none of your business…”

“Indeed,” Sansa conceded. “I will only state that there is Moon Tea available if either of you should have need of it.”

Brienne looked at Arya wide-eyed. Arya looked back at Brienne with the same narrowed eyed expression she had given her sister. Then all three young woman chuckled. 

Arya almost whispered, “Sister…”

Sansa countered, “Sister, what? As Lady of a great house, I must be prepared for all contingencies”.

The sisters fell quiet and all three began to eat. 

Sansa broke the quiet, “Ser Brienne, I know you feel Ser Jaime is an honorable man. Just be careful…with your heart. He and his twin are more attached than he may let on. I saw it up close while in King’s Landing. I know he defied her to come and fight with us. But when the time comes for....finality”. She stopped and looked at Arya first as she knows that her sister desires to kill the Queen herself. In fact, Arya and Sandor Clegane we’re heading out for King’s Landing later that day. Then she studied Brienne’s face. Brienne tried to keep her face expressionless.

Sansa continued, “When the war will be decided and Cersei will meet her fate, only the Gods know how Ser Jaime will react. I don’t want your heart to be a casualty.”

Brienne nodded. Then she spoke, “Thank you for your candor, Lady Sansa. But Ser Jaime has had my heart for some time now.”

Arya spoke up, “Then that is a pity.” They continued to eat in silence.


	5. Fire and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Here is the smut chapter. I sprinkled a little humor in Jaime and Brienne's first time. I don't know why, it just seems so them. It's a hell of a lot better than the drunken dude-fest that the show gave us.

A couple of hours before sundown, Brienne rushed to her room. She called the maid and asked her to draw a bath. She also asked the maid to have someone bring dinner when it was ready - for two. And water only. She bathed quickly and washed her hair with lavender soap. She dressed in a tunic with a wider neck as the room was very warm and she didn’t want to look sweaty. She pulled her breeches on. Then she realized she forgot her smallclothes. She yanked her pants back off. When she started to pull on her smallclothes, she realized her hands were trembling. She took several deep breaths. 

“It’s just Jaime”, she thought to herself trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly, there was knock at the door. She almost jumped out of her skin. It was a serving girl bringing dinner with two bowls and sets of utensils. And water. The young girl bowed slightly and backed out of the room. Brienne set the food next to the fire to keep it warm.

Brienne dared to look into her mirror. She sighed at her reflection. “Not pretty”, she told herself. She tousled her hair a bit to make some flaxen tendrils fall into her face. It made her look slightly more feminine. Then she took both hands to try to boost up her breasts. She shook her head again. She should have the serving girl to bring her some wine. She needed courage. She looked over her shoulder at the window. The sun was just about set. She took another deep breath and walked to the table to sit and wait. As soon as her bottom hit the seat, there was another knock at the door.

She jumped back up and opened her door. Jaime was standing there with a smile on his face and his left hand behind his back. He quickly pulled his left hand around and gave Brienne a small bouquet of blood red leaves - from the Weirwood tree. Brienne grinned at the gesture. Then she motioned for him to come in. He walked closely past her as he entered her room. He smelled masculine and clean. He took off his coat and placed it on the back of a chair.

“Jaime, these are….lovely”, Brienne said looking down at the leaves that were bound together by the longest stem amongst them. 

“I would have loved to bring you real flowers; but such as it is, there were none I could find”, he apologized. 

Brienne shook her head, “No, these are perfect. But I have nowhere to put them.” She looked around her room for the right spot. 

“How about directly above the bed? Isn’t there supposed to be something special about that tree? So maybe the Old Gods will protect you as you sleep if you have these beautiful leaves watching over you,” Jaime offered. 

Brienne nodded. She fixed them as firmly as she could in a gap of the wooden headboard. 

“How was your day?” Jaime asked her.

“Fine. And yours?” Brienne responded. 

“Good. Do you have wine?”, Jaime asked. He sounded a little nervous.

“No. After last night, I want to keep my food down,” she chuckled. “I only have water. Sorry. I can send for some.”

“No apologies needed”, he quickly said. “It’s probably for the best. I don’t remember much about last night and I want to remember everything about tonight. Speaking of, your note said I was attentive last night. How so?” 

“You rubbed my back while I was retching up my innards”, she replied simply.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“Vomiting?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“No, my rubbing your back”, he guffawed. 

“Yes, it was very pleasant...and helpful”, she grinned. 

“Good”, he almost purred. 

Brienne smiled nervously. She motioned him to sit down. Then she got the food that was sitting next to the hearth. The utensils were already in place on the table. Jaime poured water. Brienne sat the food down, sat down herself. They looked at each other, smiled and then ate. 

Brienne studied his face. She noticed he had some small crows feet. But he was still beautiful as ever. Jaime noticed her hair was different. He commented on it. 

“I like your hair like that. I know it’s not practical when you need to fight, but I like it like that”, he said while staring at her. 

Brienne beamed. “He noticed,” she thought to herself. “Thank you”, she said.

He continued, “You seem so....different since the last time I really saw you. At Riverrun. You really look happy and confident.”

Brienne almost choked on her food. “Confident? Me?” she responded.

“Yes, you.” he said. “The North has been good to you, hasn’t it?”

Brienne took her time answering, “Yes, it has. I feel like I belong. Even though some of the people here still see me as some oddity. But I feel at peace. Not completely at home, but at peace.”

Brienne noticed Jaime’s expression darken a bit. She asked him, “How have you been, Jaime?”

“Oh, just great. We survived the wights and the Night King and….”, he answered smugly.

“Jaime, I am asking you honestly, how have you been? And not since you’ve been at Winterfell.”

He sighed deeply. Brienne could get him to talk about his feelings and truly cared about how he felt. Beside Tyrion, she was the only one. 

“Not the best, but I don’t want to talk about any of that tonight”, he said. 

Brienne interrupted, “Jaime you don’t have to pretend and put on that Lannister persona for me.”

“I know, wench. I know”, he said softly. “I just don’t want to go into all of that tonight. Just know that I’m better now being up North with you and Tyrion.”

Brienne got up and put their empty bowls on the floor near the hearth. As she stood, her body didn’t completely clear the mantlepiece and she slammed her left shoulder into it.

She winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder. 

Jaime got up, wrapped his hand around her waist, then directed her back to her chair. 

“Let me see it”, he said. He stretched the neck of her tunic out, so he could expose her shoulder. It looked red. He saw the parallel scars from the bear at Harrenhal so many years ago. The scars were slightly raised now. He began to gently massage her shoulder. She winced again.

“I need to rub the muscles so they don’t get stiff during the night”, he said. “Try to relax, wench” 

He continued to rub her shoulder until he could feel her muscles lax. Her tunic was now low on both her shoulders. He could see tops of her breasts. He could also see her eyes were closed. Then he leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently. She trembled and gasped softly 

“Better?” he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she gasped again.

“Is that a yes?” He teased with his voice low and seductive.

“Yes”, she answered breathily.

He stepped around to face her, laced his left hand with her right hand and pulled her up from her chair. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She licked her bottom lip nervously. Jaime leaned forward and kissed her shoulder again. Then he began a trail of kisses up her neck and then ended up on her lips - a light peck. Brienne moaned. Jaime moved back to look into Brienne’s eyes - to get further permission. Brienne leaned into him and kissed him back imitating Jaime’s peck. Before she could move away, Jaime raked his fingers in her hair and pulled Brienne back into a hungry, passionate kiss - his tongue seeking entry into the warmth of her mouth. Brienne squealed in surprise but didn’t break the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and groaned lustfully when their bodies touched. When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, they were standing next to the bed.

“How did you...how are we next to the bed?” Brienne looked at him quizzically.

“Magic”, Jaime replied with a mischievous expression. Then he lifted her straight off the floor with a wink. “You were so enchanted by my kisses, you didn’t notice.”

Brienne covered her mouth in disbelief, but Jaime picking her so easily and effortlessly heightened her desire. Panting, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt to untuck it from his breeches. He helped her and quickly his shirt was pulled over his head. Still looking into Brienne’s eyes, Jaime threw the shirt away with abandon. Suddenly, the fire in the hearth raged. They turned toward it and realized Jaime had thrown his shirt directly into the fire. They both turned back to each other wide-eyed and laughed heartily.

“Well, the Gods have spoken”, Jaime quipped. Brienne chuckled at that and then resumed kissing him. Their tongues danced and slipped against the other. He sucked at her full lips and she did the same in return. Their moans and groans become louder and more insistent. 

She felt his hand and stump on her forearms. He was trying to pull the tunic down, but it was stuck on Brienne’s arms. After a couple of tugs, she heard a rip and felt the tunic fall to the floor. She felt the cool air immediately against her breasts. She quickly covered them. Jaime put his right foot on the torn garment, squatted down and ripped it in half with his left hand. He stood with the rent tunic in his hand and threw it into the fire on purpose. 

“No, don’t cover in front of me... Please”, Jaime implored. Brienne slowly and shyly complied.  
Jaime looked into her eyes. 

“I want to see all of you. Naked. Like at Harrenhal. Strong and majestic.” his voice was low and guttural. His voice made her shudder with an aching in the deepest part of her. 

She felt slightly scared at the look of raw desire in his eyes, but she could not resist him. She unlaced her breeches, pulled them and her smallclothes down and off in a smooth motion. She shocked herself at her boldness. He took a long look at her from head to toe smiling as if he’d discovered a secret. She looked down away from his gaze and his obvious excitement bulging in the front of his pants. Suddenly, she remembered her lie the previous day. 

“Jaime, I lied. I have never slept with anyone. Ever”, her confession tumbled out. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’d want you anyway, “ thinking he is the last person to judge her morality or choices. Then realizing what she feared, he quickly said, “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No Jaime, I want it all. I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long…. We could have died and I feel the Gods are giving us another chance. To do things right. To do things better,” she confided. 

He looked at her awestruck. The once awkward, insecure warrior maiden now standing before him naked and claiming him for herself. 

“I feel the same. I want you, too. I want all of you.” Then he unlaced his breeches with his one hand and pulled them to down and off. 

She looked at his erection; thick, long, and eager. She grinned nervously and took a deep breath as if she were about to dive into the ocean. He enjoyed her examining him and she could have sworn his cock twitched under her gaze. He grabbed her hand and they instinctively sat down on the bed. He laid her back and moved her long legs over him so she could lie flat. 

Then he devoured her. Slowly at first with gentle kisses to her breasts and nipples, her stomach, her thighs and legs. Then more intensely: massaging her clit, fingers twisting inside of her cunt and him watching her writhe in total ecstasy. Then him taking her wetness in his mouth and her moaning his name over and over like a chant. He could tell when she was reaching her peak as she began to babble sounding possessed and her fingers clenched into his hair. Then she yelled out his name and he could feel her sex flood his face. He backed away to watch her. She was flushed all over. Her toes flexed and her back arched.

When she came back to herself, she looked at him with dilated irises - navy blue thinly surrounded by her usual sapphires. 

“That was...I didn’t think it could be so…I see why people love...” she stammered.

Jaime looked at her like a hungry lion and finished her thought, “...fucking”. He started to climb on top of her with a devilish smile and whispered, “We’re not done yet, my love.”

She wasn’t even nervous anymore when she felt his cock at her entrance. She wanted him. She splayed her thighs apart. He pushed the head in and she felt slight discomfort, but she wanted him. She began to move her hips up to take more of him in. He looked into her eyes in surprise. She felt so wet and tight and warm to him. He knew he would have to concentrate so he could last and satisfy her again. 

He was surprised even more when she grunted in his ear, “I am a fighter and used to pain. So take me.” 

He happily complied, but still he waited a bit for her reaction as he thrust fully into her. She gave a slight groan, winced and bit her lip. After a second, she again pushed her hips against him for more. Then he lost himself in her. 

Brienne felt outside of herself as Jaime thrusted over and over and over. She cried out at each push, not from pain but from the sheer wonder of him being inside her. She had never moved so automatically - as if her body was completely detached from her mind. But she heard Jaime moaning her name. It was completely animalistic and otherworldly. It was a ritual. It was worship. 

He nipped at her nipples and sucked on her neck. She bit at his shoulders in between her cries and gasps. Drips of his sweat were sprinkling her face. It was almost a sensory overload. Almost. Jaime still propped up on his stub, took his left hand and pushed it down between them. He rubbed at her clit while still fucking her. 

“JAIME”, she called out with a voice she didn’t recognize and reached her peak again. This time she felt her whole body shaking uncontrollably. She dug her nails into his back, his arms and even the bed. She needed to ground herself as if the intense pleasure would make her fly away. She felt Jaime’s cock stiffen even more and then throb as if his heart was inside of her. Then she felt flooded with his seed as he roared out her name. 

He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. They turned to face each other. Their faces were so close their vision was blurred, but they could tell the other was smiling. Jaime kissed Brienne’s mouth tenderly. They shifted positions so he was on his back and she curled her legs around him and laid her head on his chest. They quickly fell asleep.


	6. Family and Legacy

Jaime and Brienne weren’t explicitly open about the change in their relationship, but they weren’t secretive either. The nobles figured it out when Tyrion announced his brother would be staying at Winterfell indefinitely as Lady Sansa’s guest. The smallfolk noticed it in how the two highborns acted toward each other. Smoldering looks and the Lady Knight seen giggling at the Kingslayer. 

They made love when and where ever they could. Brienne sometimes stopped in the middle of her day to find Jaime and have a quick interlude. Or Jaime stealthily caressed Brienne’s upper thigh to signal his need while they ate together in the Great Hall. Once out of sight, they almost ran like children to get somewhere private. To tear off clothing or gain access. To let down guards. To be their authentic selves. To tend to each others bodies and hearts. They had four wonderous days uninterrupted by the outside world. Four days before Jaime and Tyrion were confronted with the violence intrinsic to their family.

Bronn the sell-sword snuck into the inn where Tyrion and Jaime were having a drink. He eavesdropped on their conversation. First he heard that the march South toward King’s Landing would start early the next morning. Then he heard the brothers talking about Brienne and Jaime falling in love with her. That the relationship had become a sexual one as well.

“I knew you two were fucking?” interrupted Bronn while walking to their table. Jaime and Tyrion looked at him in shock. Bronn sat down and had Joffery’s crossbow pointed directly at Tyrion.

Jaime said, “What the fuck are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in King’s Landing? Why do you have that?” Jaime cautiously gestured toward the crossbow.

“I’m supposed to be where the money is and it’s here killing you fucks”, Bronn smugly replied. “Your sister and her husband wants you two dead. Well, she wants you dead”, Bronn said pointing the crossbow at Tyrion. “But she wants you to suffer and then die”, then pointing it at Jaime. 

Jaime exclaimed, “Her husband?” 

Bronn eyebrows raised, “Your sister wants you dead and the only thing you heard was ‘her husband’? And you still want to sniff at her cunt...” Bronn shook his head. “Well, guess you didn’t hear the news. The Queen took Euron Greyjoy as her consort in unholy matrimony. She don’t have a husband and with her being in the family way...it’d look bad for her.”

Jaime snarled at Bronn, but was too stunned to speak. Tyrion just shook his head in disbelief.

“So what IS Brienne like in the sack?” Bronn whispered at them as if we were a part of their previous conversation. As if he didn’t just threaten their lives. 

Jaime was incredulous as he narrowed his eyes at Bronn.

Tyrion stated calmly, “How much do you want?”

Bronn looked at Tyrion and cocked his head, “Well, if one of you fuckers woulda paid me for all the jobs I did for you, I wouldn’t be here. I’d be living the life….”

Tyrion said again, “How much do you want?”

Bronn looked up into the air as if he were calculating his price, “Well, your sister offered me Riverrun.” He paused to let that sink in. Then he smirked at Tyrion, “Can you top Riverrun?”

Tyrion thought for a minute, then he replied coolly, “Highgarden.”

Jaime exhaled loudly, “Brother….”

Tyrion ignored Jaime, “Is that a deal, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater?”

Bronn leaned back, “You’ve never paid me before, so why should I trust you….and don’t give that bullshit line about Lannister’s paying debts.” He aimed the crossbow directly at Tyrion’s head. Jaime sat up in his chair ready to pounce at Bronn. 

Bronn quickly turned the weapon to Jaime, “Now don’t be stupid. Sit your crippled arse down and let your brother handle business.”

Jaime slowly sat back into his chair and sneered at Bronn. 

Bronn said, “I accept. But not because I trust you two shits. Your Dragon Queen is going to wipe King’s Landing off the map. So your sister can’t pay me. She’s done.” He looked at Jaime hoping for a reaction. Jaime didn’t give him one.

Bronn continued still looking at Jaime, “So I’ll be expecting my castle when the Dragon Queen gets on the throne. If you don’t pay up, I’ll find you or someone you care about. Speaking of which, if you try to cross me before your dear sister meets the Stranger, I’ll send word to her about your little love nest up here. I’m sure she’d send someone like me to take care of your Lady Warrior. Someone who won’t negotiate.”

Jaime winced, but tried not to show it.

Bronn got up and backed to the door, “Nice to see you, boys.” He walked out as quickly as he came in. 

Tyrion and Jaime sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then Jaime spoke up, “I’ve got to go back to figure out what in the Seven Hells is going on.”

Tyrion turned to Jaime slowly with a face of pure bewilderment. “She threatened our lives. What in the fuck are you talking about?”

Jaime started to get up, “If Greyjoy is pressuring her...None of this makes sense…”

Tyrion whispered angrily while pulling Jaime down to his seat by his forearm, “You are not going anywhere!” 

Tyrion turned to face Jaime. “When is this madness going to stop?”, he asked quietly.

Jaime looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“When are you going to let her go?” Tyrion whispered.

“She’s our sister, Tyrion. She’s pregnant”, Jaime whispered with desperation in his voice. 

“And that child will be a Greyjoy...Just like her other children were Baratheons,” Tyrion hissed back. He looked deeply into Jaime’s eyes.

After a long pause, Tyrion continued,”What would you propose we do for her? Sneak her out of King’s Landing? Take her to Essos so she and the babe can live their lives in anonymity and relative poverty? Our ambitious and arrogant sister? What of her husband? Does he just relinquish his wife and legacy because her brothers are worried?”

Jaime said quickly, “So you are worried?”

Tyrion expression softened, “Of course, I’m worried. I’m worried about this whole war…” Tyrion sighed. “She’s my sister. Of course, I’m worried…”

Jaime interrupted, “Then we have to figure out a way to help her...She’s our family...Our legacy...”

Tyrion huffed at Jaime’s suggestion. Then his eyes took on a distant faraway look. He began speaking confessionally, “Our fucking family...I killed our father because he bedded my Shea. No... I killed Tywin because he hated me and ruined my life. Hated me for no other reason then being born imperfect and killing his wife in the process. No sympathy for me in that I would never know her - my own mother. No sympathy for me being born imperfect. I was the monster that had the audacity to be born. And our sister following his lead in hating me. And his eldest son having to play peacekeeper as a child himself. And our legacy… Tywin never giving a shit enough about the souls of his twins to do everything in his power to prevent them becoming lovers. As long as the Lannisters look good on the surface….” Tyrion stopped. His eyes reconnected with Jaime’s - whose eyes were moist with unspilled tears.

Tyrion took a ragged breath and continued, ”No, dear brother. If you want to save our family...our legacy...the Lannister name...Live! Love, marry, have children with your Lady Knight. Create Lannisters that don’t hate each other or threaten each other with death. That is how you can save us.”

A tear escaped Jaime’s eye. He opened his mouth to protest. Tyrion shook it away. He put his small hand on his brother’s stump and squeezed firmly.

“Promise me, Jaime…”Tyrion whispered. 

Jaime voiced caught in his throat, ”I can’t...”

Tyrion’s voice raised slightly. There was fire in his eyes. “You can and you will promise me...You will not try to rescue Cersei. If you have ever loved me, you will promise me you will not go to King’s Landing. You will live and you will have peace in your life. And not a bullshit Lannister promise. An oath...” 

Jaime took a huge a breath, “Yes, brother.”

They were silent for a long time each lost in their thoughts. Jaime stood at last.

“You leave at dawn. You should get some rest.” Jaime said. His voice still sounded a little raw.

Tyrion stood and nodded. They walked out the door together. When they got outside, they turned to each other. Jaime kneeled and the brothers embraced.


	7. Darkness and Decisions

Jaime entered the darkened chamber he shared with Brienne deep in thought. He assumed she would be asleep due to the late hour. And she was sound asleep, facing the fire. He watched her for a moment. She looked like a sweet young girl as she slept, not a knight who had experience battles, death and want. “How can she still be so innocent?” he asked himself. “She had a good, loving father who taught her honor and loyalty...not this shit for a family I have”, instantly answering his own question. He sighed heavily closing his eyes. He wanted to try to sleep and forget for a few hours, but he was not tired. His mind was racing thinking about the situation he and Tyrion were in. No, the situation Cersei was in. No, the family Tywin Lannister created when he failed to be a father after his wife died. He felt anger boiling up from the pit of his stomach, not knowing where to displace it. Then he looked back at Brienne. He had to protect her from all of that...he didn’t want her to experience any of their shit. The golden-coated Lannister shit. 

He tossed a couple of logs on the fire, removed all of his clothing and got into bed beside her. He spooned at her back with his hand around her waist. He began stroking the soft hairs that covered her mound. He didn’t want to wake her, but his anger and fear boiled over into need. A second later, she turned toward him but his head was so close, she could only look up at the black ceiling- into the darkness of their room. 

She moaned throatily, “Ummmm…. I see you made it back. Are you drunk?”

“A bit. I didn’t mean to wake you”, he said. His hand teased lower. One finger dipping into her slit.

“Ahhh. I’m sure you didn’t, but here you are...teasing...Oh, Jaime”, she moaned.

She was very wet. “Have you been dreaming of me, my love?” he said. 

“Always,” she replied in a husky voice. He could tell she was also blushing. 

“I won’t keep you up long..” he half-asked. She turned onto her back as he said it.

He kissed her hard with this tongue pushed into her mouth. She kissed and parried her tongued with his. She moaned and the vibrations rippled throughout his body. She felt his thick, hardness against her thigh. She spread her legs to him.

She noticed his eyes looked odd in the flickering fire light. Dark with lust and mixed with something else. 

“Jaime, is everything alright?” she asked worried. He responded with a flick of his tongue at her nipple. Then flipped her back onto her stomach, rose up on his knees and lifted her up onto hers. Brienne moaned. He placed his cock at her entrance and waited. Brienne began twisting her waist and pushing back against him. She loved when he took her like this and Jaime knew it. Jaime pushed the head in slowly - still teasing. Then before Brienne could push back against him again, he slammed hard into her sheath. He stopped before pulling back out waiting for Brienne’s reaction. She grunted lustily. He didn’t want to hurt her; but fear and anger propelled his lovemaking tonight. 

Brienne moaned and spoke at the same time. “Oh Gods...Don’t...Stop!”

Jaime inhaled and pulled out. Then he began fucking her. Thrusting deeply and fast. He gripped onto her hips as if he was holding onto life itself and groaned out her name with each thrust. She was real. She was good. She was his. 

Brienne backed into this thrusts and whimpered each time his cock reached the hilt of her insides. And he growled as he reached his peak. He reached around with this good hand and began to message her nub. Brienne’s legs twitched wildly and then she lost control of them altogether. She fell flat onto her stomach, turning her head to the side. Jaime collapsed on the side she was facing and looked at her. They caught their breath.

“Fuck. JAIME…” she cursed. Jaime loved it when he could make her curse during their coupling. He kissed her, but she knew something was amiss. There was a heaviness about him.

Brienne said, “What’s wrong, Jaime? What happened at the inn?”

Jaime shook his head and then he propped himself up on his elbow. “What’s it like to have a normal family?” he smirked.

Brienne looked at him, narrowed her eyes. “What happened? Did you and Tyrion have a disagreement?” 

“Somewhat…My sister married Euron Greyjoy. We just heard.” he said flatly not adding how he received the news.

“What’s abnormal about the Queen remarrying…. Although, I think she made a poor choice…I know it will make the war with Daenerys more difficult. Are you worried about Tyrion?”, Brienne began.

“Of course, I am worried about Tyrion. I am worried about Cersei. I think she’s in danger from him. I think she married him to spite me”, Jaime sighed. 

“Why would she do that, Jaime?” Brienne’s voice had an edge. 

“She’s pregnant”, Jaime said with trepidation in his voice.

“Oh….I see. You are worried about her facing the Dragon Queen while she’s with child?” Brienne asked cautiously.

Jaime sat up and put his back against the headboard. He stared forward into the darkness. He had to face it. To tell Brienne the real truth of who he was. 

“Brienne, I haven’t been a good man. I’ve done some really shameful shit that have mostly centered around my relationship with Cersei”, he said with a loud exhale. 

Brienne sat up too and steeled herself for what she was about to hear. She knew what was coming. She had heard the rumors. She had seen the Baratheon children that looked nothing like the Baratheons - not even one of them. But she still wanted to hear it from him. Why did it go on for so long? Why was it still happening up to this point? 

“I have fucked my twin sister for decades..since we were teens. Her children...were my children, not Robert Baratheon’s”, Jaime spat out. 

Brienne nodded her head although in the dwindling light, Jaime could not see it. 

“Jaime, I think most people know or have an idea. It’s the most open secret in Westeros. There’s just no proof…” he looked shocked. “You told Lady Stark, remember? And I was there when you told her. I don’t understand it. I never will. But I need to know, do you think this child is yours?” she tried to speak calmly and without judgement.

“It’s possible… But Cersei is a liar....It could be Euron’s, it could be…..” his voice trailed off. “Anyone’s”, he thought.

Brienne took several large breaths. Jaime reached to touch her hand. She moved her hand away slowly.

“I don’t understand. You told me you had wanted me for a long time… since at least Riverrun. That’s been a few years. I know your heart is faithful. Why were you still….engaging with... her? Do you still love her and just want me?” her voice cracked.

“You have to understand...I thought I’d never see you again. I never told you how I felt about you...hadn’t acknowledged it to myself. My children…all dead. I tried to resist… her… our habit. But then, I felt I had nothing to really live for or look forward to. So in that vacuous and lonely space, I succumbed. Then a few moons later, there you were in the Dragon Pit looking strong and beautiful. And me with a chance to be around you… to be with you. To figure things out”, his words tumbled out. “When you asked me how I had been since we’d seen each other at Riverrun, that’s how I’d been? Lost and lonely.” 

“I see. But you didn’t answer me. Do you love her and just want me?” Brienne’s voice sounded far away.

“Yes, I love you AND I want you”, his answered. “Do you love me?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t have let you into my bed if I didn’t love you”, she said. He reached out for her hand and they laced their fingers together. 

“What are your feelings for Cersei?” she asked after a moment. 

“I love her, but as my family. And sometimes, that’s even hard now. She blamed Tommen for his own suicide. She said he betrayed her. I was dumbfounded.” his voice quivered. “But I feel responsible for the monster she’s become. And I think she’s gotten in over her head with Greyjoy. She’s using him, but I know he’s using her…. And I don’t know where it will lead or how it will end”, he said.

“Jaime, my love. She is an adult of 40 years… She has been a wife, mother and now a Queen. She is responsible for her own actions and decisions. And she seems to me one of the toughest women I’ve ever met. Do you think she’d just abdicate the Iron Throne? Even for the sake of the child?” Brienne asked. “I am not saying you shouldn’t love her or worry about her. She is your sister. But you can’t save her if she doesn’t want to be saved.” Brienne exclaimed.

Jaime put his head on Brienne’s shoulder. “But I’ve been a horrible man. Why should I get to...live and thrive?” he asked. 

Brienne kissed his lips, “Because you chose to be a better man, so you can live and thrive. It was your choice. And she has to do the same.”

They sat in silence for a long time. Jaime drifted off to sleep first. Brienne slid down and pulled him down to rest on her breasts. She held him tightly. Then she let herself sleep.


	8. The Lion and The Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning and ending of this chapter is more of a summary of what happens during the war between Cersei and Daenerys (and what happens to them): The Two Queens' War. The middle is dialogue between Jaime and Brienne. I could have fleshed out the dialogue between other characters, but I'd be writing for years. : ). Forgive me for my timing of distances between Winterfell, Dragonstone and King's Landing and when ravens get where. Finally, I am not a political scientist - so my brief laying out of government structures may seem simplistic to more knowledgeable folks.

The Two Queens’ War started with the Dragon Queen appearing to be the victor. Rhaegal and Drogon all but destroyed the Euron Greyjoy’s fleet. But the Pirate King got off a few decisive shots. One, the ship carrying Tyrion and others in Daenerys’ retinue was sunk. In the ensuing chaos to swim to shore, Missandei was captured and taken prisoner by Cersei. The second shot struck and killed Rhaegal as the beast was flying away from its last drive. The Dragon Queen screamed in anger and agony. She down to one child while her friend and trusted ally was being held in the Red Keep. She quickly flew the remaining beast back to Dragonstone. 

Things inside the Dragon Queen’s camp were not so sure. Tyrion was made aware of Jon Snow’s true lineage and he confided in Varys. Varys warned they both should be cautious with that information, but be prepared to use it to their advantage if necessary. Then Tyrion tried to unsuccessfully negotiate poor Missandei’s release using terms of familiarity and tenderness with his sister, Queen Cersei. Daenerys heard Tyrion mention his sister was pregnant. Daenerys began to wonder about Tyrion’s true allegiance in this war. Surely he now had conflicting feelings about his sister’s impending death that she was with child. And what of the Kingslayer in the North. Where did his allegiances lie? Definitely not with her against his sister. She never believed he would just stay in the North and wait out this war. And then she had heard whispers about Tyrion huddled up with Jon talking - she knew what they discussed so fervently. She confronted Jon and he confirmed Tyrion knew about his true identity. She lashed out at him-Jon told his sister and Sansa couldn’t wait to tell her former husband. Jon tried to assure her nothing would come of it and HE DID NOT WANT THE THRONE.

Daenerys had previously told Tyrion if he had failed as Hand again, she’d remove him. The execution of Missandei and the spreading knowledge of Jon’s true identity was more than enough reason. She had Tyrion arrested for treason - trying to incite Jon and others’ to rise up against her. She sent a raven to Winterfell with this information in hopes to draw the Kingslayer to come and try to free his brother - drawing him into her trap. She’d wait a few weeks to let Ser Jaime get deep into his travels and away from reliable news before she’d execute the Imp with dragon fire. 

A few weeks after Missandei’s execution, Cersei went into premature labor and then she began to bleed profusely. She had already been ordered to bed due to stress and intermittent bleeding. Cersei was in excruciating pain and screamed for her consort Euron to call her Maester. He looked down the dying lioness and did nothing. Then pulled his chair closer to her bed and looked her with disgust.

Euron told Cersei he had been wondering how he was going to get rid of her. She cursed him and through the agony and lightheadedness due to blood loss, screamed for the Mountain, Ser Gregor, to assist her. 

Euron then told her had heard Ser Gregor’s brother and Arya Stark had been seen in King’s Landing. He had let the Hound and the Little She-wolf into the Red Keep. Then he had tempted the Mountain to meet his little brother to kill him once and for all. Euron had helped the duo kill Ser Gregor, but unfortunately Ser Sandor was mortally wounded. 

He then told Cersei how he looked at the young She-wolf with lust. So young and so nubile. But Arya only wanted to kill the Queen. He told her that Cersei’s days were numbered and unfortunately, he was going to be the one to kill the Queen. Then his guards came to make sure Arya left the Keep. He’d hope she’d stick around King’s Landing for after...

Cersei writhed in pain and whimpered, then with her last gasp of breath, cried out Jaime’s name. Euron told flatly her brother and lover was not there. Then he asked Cersei how in the seven hells did she think he would want an aging, used whore like herself - even if she was still beautiful. Then he said her own body did the work for him - rejecting the child that probably wasn’t his anyway. Before the Stranger took her, the last thing Cersei Lannister saw in her mind’s eye was Jaime’s face. Then darkness.

When Sansa received the raven about the imprisonment of Tyrion for treason, she wanted to keep it to herself. She wanted to spare Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne the horrible news. They had been so happy living like a married couple at Winterfell. But she also knew they wouldn’t forgive her if they’d heard it from anyone else.. Sansa invited them both to her chambers and let them read the news for themselves. The color left Jaime’s face. Brienne tried to put her arms around him. He flinched them off and then the lion roared. He stood, took his un-maimed paw and punched directly into Sansa desk. 

“I KNEW IT!! THAT BITCH!!” Jaime growled as he rushed out of the room. Sansa and Brienne sat there stunned for a minute. There was a bloody paw print left on Sansa’s desk. Brienne gave her apologies for it and quickly left the room to find her angry, but scared lion.

Brienne correctly guessed Jaime headed to their chamber. As she got closer to the door, she composed herself. She opened the door and Jaime was sitting on the bed staring at the hearth. His eyes were the darkest she’d ever seen and his face was twisted in an expression of blood curdling rage. 

“Help me pack.” he commanded still not looking at her.

“Jaime...I...let’s talk about this,” Brienne stammered.

“Wench...HELP. ME. PACK!” Jaime shouted. 

His voice made her tremble a bit. She had never, ever really feared Jaime Lannister. Even when she was escorting him to King’s Landing all those years ago when he had both hands. But seeing the fear and rage and guilt in his voice and eyes shook her to the core - even more than when he told his story at Harrenhal. Then Brienne stilled herself, stood directly in front of him until he looked up into her eyes. When he finally looked up at her, she spoke calmly.

“I know you are upset, but do not shout at me. Do you have a plan, Jaime?” she asked.

“I’ll figure it out on the way,” he replied.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she sat down next to him on the bed. 

“That’s not good enough. You are heading into a war zone. We need to have a plan. So I’m going with you?” she said. Then she stood to start packing. Jaime grabbed her hand. 

“NO!” he shouted. Then he lowered his voice, “No, you cannot go with me. It’s too dangerous…” he said.  
Brienne’s face turned red. “I just said that, my love. You will need help.” she stated firmly.

Jaime pulled Brienne back down to sit next to her. He looked into her eyes. “My sister and her husband put a price on me and Tyrion’s heads. It will already be dangerous for me to go… but I must go. I can’t risk you….” he inhaled sharply.

Brienne’s eyes went wild. “How do you know there was a price on your head?” she asked.

“Bronn waltzed into Winterfell… well, Wintertown and found us drinking at the inn. He told us then. But then being Bronn, he agreed to a counteroffer - he’d agree not to kill us if we offered him Highgarden. After the war. He said if we didn’t pay up, he’d hurt people we loved….You...” Jaime spat out.

Brienne’s face got even redder with rage. “I’ve never run from a fight nor from a dishonorable shit stain of a man.” She started to rise again.

Jaime pulled her back down. “My love, if it’s even whispered to Cersei that you and I are south...and she has probably already heard that we are together. But if you venture South, she will send her best assassins to Dragonstone. These aren’t honorable knights that will stand up and fight. They are lower than snakes and they would get to you. It would be easy for them.” he said with his voice almost trembling. 

Brienne shook her head, “I can’t let you go alone..”

Jaime cupped her chin. “You must. I will not risk your life. I love you...” he choked back a sob. He saw Brienne starting to cry too.

She said through sniffs, “But she could send those same assassins after you. She already did…”

“Bronn is a negotiator. Cersei know this. If she really wanted us dead...like that, she would have sent someone else”, Jaime admitted and then sighed. 

Brienne wiped at her still falling tears almost not believing what she heard. 

Jaime stood up and pulled her up with him, “Please help me pack.” he said softly.

Brienne shook her head again. “I can’t let you go…alone. Please Jaime. You are walking to your death.” 

Jaime cupped her cheeks with his hand and stump. “Brienne, if I don’t do this and Tyrion dies...I’ll never forgive myself. And I can’t let you come with me…”

Brienne broke down now. “Jaime...Please.” He just shook his head and mouthed, “I must”.  
He wrapped her in a tight embrace. Then they kissed long and hard. A kiss mixed with tears stained each other’s cheeks. Jaime broke the kiss, sniffed and then moved to start packing. Brienne stood for a minute watching him and not believing what was happening. Then she went to help him pack. Her hands were shaking. Jaime saw them and leaned over to kiss them. He didn’t bring much to Winterfell, so there wasn’t much to much to pack. But it was still late when they were done. The sun had almost set. She begged him to wait to leave at dawn. He needed his rest to start the long road ahead. 

But they didn’t rest. They spent those few precious hours making love then clinging to each other. 

At dawn, after his horse was packed, Brienne put her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes.

“Ser Jaime Lannister… I love you. Promise me you will go only go to Dragonstone. Once your business is finished, come back to me. I need you...to come back...” she tried to be strong. But her tears betrayed her. 

Jaime let his tears fall openly, “I love you, my Lady. I will do my best. But if I...” he stopped to prevent himself from crying in front of the servants who started to stir at the dawn of the day. Jaime kissed Brienne instead. He wanted to tell her if he didn’t make it, don’t hate him or Tyrion. He wanted to tell if he didn’t make it, don’t become bitter. Then he mounted his horse and rode out of the gates as quickly as he could. When he was out of view, he almost wailed like a newborn child. As for Brienne, she stood there staring after him to commit to memory every image - even this one as painful as it was. 

A couple of weeks after Jaime left, Sansa received the raven that Tyrion had been executed. Sansa almost had to have Brienne sedated to prevent her from following Jaime. Sansa had to convince Brienne that Ser Jaime would hear what happened to his brother and he will turn back to be with her. Brienne shook her head at Sansa and said he will seek his revenge against the Dragon Queen and he will die. Then she broke into tears.

More news came from the South. The Dragon Queen has lost Rhaegal in an offensive against King’s Landing. The Queen Cersei had died in childbirth. The very premature child died as well. Euron Greyjoy elevated himself to King Euron. And in his wife and child’s memory, he would crush the rebellion of the Dragon Queen and her followers. 

What the Pirate King didn’t count on was Drogon avenging his brother with such ferocity. The remaining child of Daenerys made quick work of the remaining scorpions and in the face of such violence, the Golden Company surrendered. The Lannister soldiers had no allegiance to the Greyjoy King and there were murmurs that all was not as it seemed in the death of their Queen. They surrendered as well. 

Drogon and his Mother flew to the Red Keep and destroyed it with fire and blood - particularly the blood of Euron Greyjoy. And to everyone’s shock, the blood of Ser Jaime Lannister who was found near the bottom of the Red Keep. 

Sansa received that piece of news with trepidation. She had to tell her sworn sword, but she knew it would destroy her. The betrayal and grief would be almost too much to bear. Sansa questioned herself. What did she miss? The Kingslayer seemed happy with Brienne. She had to answer herself with the words she told Brienne when the affair started - Ser Jaime was more attached to his twin than he let on. Sansa didn’t doubt Ser Jaime had loved Brienne, but not more than he loved his twin. And that love killed him. And Brienne had to live with that knowledge.

She told Pod first so he could be there to help if Brienne physically reacted - which she felt was almost a certainty. Pod punched the wall in Lady Sansa’s chamber. Sansa had to let him compose himself as she rubbed his strong shoulders. Then they called for Brienne. They told her in stages and sadly, the least hurtful part of the story was Ser Jaime was dead. Brienne handled it somewhat stiffly, as if she’d expected it and prepared herself. She asked how he died. They said he was burnt; he was identified by his Lannister clothing and the Golden Hand. Brienne was confused - why was he in Lannister clothing and only the Red Keep was burnt. Pod stopped Lady Sansa when she had begun to speak and he told Brienne himself. Brienne looked as if she really didn’t hear, she thanked them and stood to take her leave. She took a step and as if grief, anger and disbelief overtook her at once. She screamed and fell back into the chair she had just risen from. 

Seven years after being on the throne, Queen Daenerys lost her senses. Overcome with the grief of not being able to carry a child to term, worrying about her lineage and legacy and Jon Snow only performing his husbandly duties (only to produce an heir) but otherwise keeping himself away from her; Daenerys finally broke. Jon still harbored some issues with knowing they were aunt and nephew. The people she had loved and trusted on her journey to become Queen were all gone: Missandei dead, Jorah dead and Greyworm returned to Essos a year after her coronation. She was stuck with these untrustworthy Westerosi. None more untrustworthy than Lady Sansa. The Queen felt at any opportunity, Lady Sansa would usurp her and try to make Jon King - alone.

Queen Daenerys planned an assassination attempt on Lady Sansa and sent the assassins North. Varys discovered the plot and informed Jon Snow immediately. Jon asked Varys what could he do legally. Varys told Jon, she’s the Queen - probably nothing that could be done. Jon had Varys send Sansa an encrypted message to warn her. Then Jon went to find his wife. He kissed her more tenderly than he had done in a long time. She kissed him back and smiled so beautifully. She almost looked like she did when they first met, so young and so full of promise. Then he told her he loved her, but he knew what she did. She gave him an expression of confusion. Then Jon said, “My sister”. Then her expression changed - a mix of fear and defiance. Jon pulled the dagger from his hip and stabbed his Queen. 

Shortly after the death of Daenerys, Drogon flew away never to be seen again. Jon had the iron throne melted down. Jon informed the court that he didn’t want to be a king and he thought that Westeros didn’t need one anymore. He and Samwell Tarly discussed how to change the government of Westeros from a monarchy (which seems to cause decimating wars every generation) to a republic - with an upper council of Lords and Ladies representing each house and a lower council of literate smallfolk to be voted into service. Jon thought about how his queen had wanted to break the wheel. Well, damn it, he would not only break the wheel but relegate it to the history books.


	9. Reunions and Tales

The clean ocean air was a welcome relief after being onboard for a week. “It doesn’t make sense”, he thought to himself. He didn’t notice the crisp, salty air until he got to the shore of Tarth. As the ship docked, on deck there were veterans from the Two Queens’ War talking about their battle experiences, council members come to the island to speak with the Evenstar and an maimed man in nondescript clothing hoped to find his long lost love. There were a few children on deck with their parents. One little girl kept staring curiously at the man’s stump where his hand should have been. Once her father noticed, he redirected child’s attention away and smiled at the man apologetically. The man smiled back at the father. The man then looked out to sea with his green eyes sadly hopeful.

Jaime had only been on the island for a few hours. He had to find Brienne as soon as he could. Once Daenerys was dead, he came out of hiding to go find her. After a weeks travel, here he was - on Tarth finally. He didn’t know for sure if she was there, but he felt that was the best place to start. He next he would try Kong’s Landing and work his way up to Winterfell. It could take months, but he’d been in hiding for seven years. He prayed to the Seven that she was in Tarth. 

He was exhausted by the time he got to Everfall. It was an impressive structure. The gate was open. He walked in and expected to see a guard to approach him. There were none. Either the security at Evenfall was extremely lax or Tarth is the safest place in the Westeros. A few steps into the gate, he was confronted by a graying lady with a large young man behind her. He bowed to them. She eyed him suspiciously. But once he explained who he was and he was here to find Brienne, she covered her mouth wide-eyed. She told him Brienne was on the island. Jaime must have looked as if he was going to black out, as the old woman asked if he wanted to take some refreshment or rest. He said no resolutely and he’d waited long enough to see her. The women told him her name was Lady Abigail and the young man was her son Rafe. She was one of Brienne’s ladies and second cousin. Next, she pointed Jaime into the direction he would find Brienne at the beach. Rafe stepped around Lady Abigail and took his bag. She said his belongings would be safely put into a chamber.

Jaime bowed to them again and headed in the direction the Lady pointed. Once he got out of their sight, he started to jog. After a few steps, his knee reminded him he was a man of seven and forty years. He slowed his pace, but was still walking briskly. He reached the beach and looked left and right wondering which way to go. He stood for a second, impatient with his own indecision. Then against the roar of the waves, he thought he heard singing. He turned his ear to the direction he thought it was coming from - the right. He quickly turned and started jogging. The sand was more gentle with his knee - thank the Gods. The singing was actually humming he realized as the sound got louder. He came upon a hard turn in the beach. He rounded it and in the immediate distance, he saw the back of her. He knew it was her. Flaxen hair falling in a cascade of waves to her mid back. She was hunched over and was rocking herself. He started to run to her. Before he could call out to her, she turned her head and looked directly in his face. She squinted her eyes and then she had a look disbelief and shock. 

“Jaime...How…JAIME?” Brienne screeched as she turned her body toward him. She stood carefully and began to walk to him. 

“My love….” Jaime managed to squeak out before tears flooded his face. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her. He began sobbing and placed wet kisses on her cheeks. 

Brienne began to cry too. Between sobs, she said in his ear, “How are you here? You are dead. I don’t understand. Oh the Gods!” 

After an eternity of hugs and kisses, Brienne wriggled gently away from him. Then Jaime noticed a sleeping child snuggled against her bosom. The child was facing Brienne’s shoulder. The babe had beautiful, curly red hair. 

Jaime said warmly, “You’re a mother.”

Brienne grabbed Jaime’s left her with her free hand and lead him back to where she was seated in the sand. Jaime helped Brienne sit down so as not to disturb the child. She moved the babe back into her lap.

“Yes, I am. This is Catelyn. We call her Kitty.” she offered looking into his eyes. “I don’t understand...How are you here...I..”, Brienne stammered.

“I’ve missed you so much”, Jaime says quietly. “I have so much to tell you about where I’ve been these years, but I don’t want to insult your Lord husband by being alone with you”, he ended with a pang of sadness. Instantly, he thought of poor Jorah Mormont - ever pining for his Lady only to die with his love unrequited.

“My husband is dead,” she said quietly. 

“Brienne… I’m so sorry.” Jaime responded. He really was. It appeared she had a story to tell him as well.

“Oh Brienne, she is a beauty,” Jaime exclaimed looking her the child’s angelic face. “And what hair. How old is she?”

“She will have her second name day in six moons”, Brienne responded smiling at her child’s face. 

Jaime looked at Brienne as she looked at her child. Beside her longer hair, Brienne’s face looked the same. Her complexion was a bit more tan and her freckles were more pronounced. Her eyes still brilliant and blue. Her figure had changed. Her body was more rounded out. Her bosom was fuller and her hips curvier. Being a relatively new mother, it made sense. It looked very good on her. Very good. And those mile long legs were still spectacular. She went from looking like a Warrior Goddess to looking like a Fertility Goddess. 

Just then, Kitty sleepily opened her eyes and they were her mother’s sapphire blue. 

Jaime cooed at Kitty, “Hello, beautiful.” LIttle Kitty focused on Jaime’s face, gave a grin and then wriggled her full eyebrows. Jaime smiled at the child, then he noticed something familiar her face. He looked back at her head of copper curls. He looked up at Brienne. 

“Tormund Giantsbane?” he asked slowly and thoughtfully.

“Yes”, Brienne said gauging Jaime’s reaction. 

“Oh the Gods, how did he die, Brienne? ” Jaime inquired with wide eyes. He didn’t say, “why did you marry him?” I didn’t matter. According to Brienne, Jaime was dead. He just hoped Tormund had made her happy.

“No, you were dead, so you tell me your story first,” Brienne countered. She touched his arm.

Jaime closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“By the time I made it to Dragonstone, Tyrion was already dead.” He stopped and took another calming breath. “I was so full of rage, I wanted to find the Dragon bitch and chop her into pieces.” 

“She burned my little brother until he was gone. Nothing left to put into a crypt... Nothing... Like he never existed,” Jaime turned his face out to the sea, hoping the breeze would dry the tear that escaped his eye. 

Kitty was looking a Jaime with rapt attention as if she understood that this was an important tale to hear. Jaime looked down at her and smiled. Kitty responded in a little voice, “Hello.” Jaime reached out with his left head and stroked her coily hair. 

“Brienne, maybe this is a tale too strong for little ears to hear”, he said wearily. Maybe it was he who didn’t want to recount the tale.

“Jaime, she’s only 18 moons. She won’t remember any of it. Please continue”, Brienne said softly.

“I wondered how could I get to Daenerys. How could I kill her? I was so consumed with planning reverge that I lost track of days - literally. But she was well protected by her Unsullied and Dothraki….. I woke up one morning in a small cave on the beach where I had been camping and the thought came to me - I failed...I failed my brother. I knew she was dangerous. I knew it. I did nothing. I didn’t try to protect him. I didn’t insist that I go with him to Dragonstone just as a precaution,” Jaime rambled until he ran out of breath. 

Brienne’s eyes were moist. She took his hand in hers. “Breathe, Jaime.”

He took a very deep breath and continued, “I wanted to kill myself.” He said it so calmly, it scared Brienne. She tightened her clasp of his hand. 

“But then I remembered the last thing Tyrion told me, the night before he left Winterfell….He told me to live. Live and remake the legacy of our family… With you”, Jaime green pools stared into Brienne’s blue ones.

“I packed the little I brought and started out North”, Jaime continued. “My spirit was heavy, but my feet were light...I had to get back to you. After a few hours travelling near the main road but hidden in the forest, I overheard from some people on the road loudly exclaiming that Cersei was dead. Died in the birthing bed. I couldn’t believe it. So many rumors. It was so chaotic. Then I oddly felt…grief and relief at the same time. I was the last one left. My brother and sister dead. But I still couldn’t believe it. I made a stupid decision, to turn toward King’s Landing to confirm it for myself. As I started back, I overheard more people claiming it to be true. But it turned out to be the best decision,” Jaime stopped again. 

Brienne passed a skin of watered wine to him. He took three huge swigs.

“The day I got to King’s Landing, I headed to Flea Bottom and stayed in the shadows and back alleys until dark. The chaos and fear that proceeds a war makes people not pay attention. The smallfolk were trying to get away- anywhere safe. I was thankful my hair and beard had grown considerably; but I still smeared my face with dirt and clothing with mud. Then, I walked into an inn. I sat in a back table - waiting to hear… anything. Any intelligence. And then the Mother smiled on me. I heard a young woman’s voice asking for ale...in a Northern accent. I looked up and saw Arya Stark talking to the barkeep. I couldn’t believe it. I moved close to the door and watched her gulp her ale down in one swig. As she walked out, I followed her and caught her arm. She turned with Needle unsheathed and ready to strike. I whispered that it was me. Her eyes got wide, then we went into a quiet alley and told me everything that had happened. Euron crowned himself King of the Seven Kingdoms and named me a traitor to the kingdom since I defied Cersei. Euron would deal with me after he killed the Dragon Queen. Daenerys named me an enemy of the kingdom since I killed her father and was never properly tried/executed. I was a wanted man from both sides and standing in the middle of King’s Landing. I almost laughed. I think I pissed myself a little. Then Arya said the only reason Daenerys didn’t have me arrested and brought down from Winterfell right then was because of Jon. I told her I have to leave and go to Essos to wait things out. Arya reminded me that the Daenerys grew up in Essos and she’d get to me easily there. That I’d have to die first.” he paused.

“Then she told me to give her my golden hand and she’d take care of it. She told me to find passage to Essos and it would be done before I got there”, he said still not believing it. “I asked her why… why would she do this? She said that Tyrion was a good man, had treated Sansa with kindness and what happened to him was unworthy. Then she said... she and Lady Sansa loved you like a sister. You saved Sansa’s life. That it was the least she could do for you, Brienne...to save me...” his voice trailed off. “Thanked her in advance for keeping my secret. She said it wouldn’t matter, she wasn’t going back to Winterfell. She said she wanted to see what was west of Westeros. She said doubted if she’d ever go home again.” he finished.

“That night, I stole some clothing from some smallfolk, stole my way onto the next ship headed for Essos and remained there until I heard the Dragon Queen was dead”, he finished. “A part of me thought I should have just chanced it and come back to you. But I knew she’d have eyes on the North… on you and Sansa. So I had to bide my time. It was torture being away from you.”

Brienne shook her head in disbelief. “How did you survive?” she asked. 

“I worked on the docks loading ships. With my one hand," he chuckled holding up his stump. "It’s the best way to be invisible, but the best way to hear news from Westeros”, he replied. Brienne noticed his muscular arms and chest belied his age. His skin was almost bronze from the sun. 

“You were the only thing that kept me going. Kept me sane,” he finally said. Brienne smiled wistfully.

“The raven said you were found near an entrance at the bottom of the Red Keep. Very badly burnt”, Brienne looked out the sea and then back at Kitty who gone back to napping. “Apparently trying to get in to exact your revenge on your brother-in-law or...”, Brienne took a deep breath. 

“I was angry and hurt….You promised not to go to King’s Landing. But there you were. Found there...looking to avenge...her. You knowing you would die one way or another, not giving a fuck about how I felt”, she said. He bristled at her words.

She stared out into the sea and continued, “Not caring about how I loved you and how you said you loved me. That we’d be together no matter what. I felt so stupid and lonely and grieving and crazy because... SHE...was always your priority and I had refused to see it,” she said bitterly. 

Jaime started to protest. “I know now that wasn’t true”, Brienne interrupted. “But it was a very dark time for me. Like you, I wanted to die. Not kill myself, but I wanted disappear. Like the Red Witch, I wanted to take off the blue armor you gave me and hoped I’d turn into a pile of bones and dust. Then be blown away with the wind. I stayed in that mental state for a long time, even after I found…”, she stopped and smiled an odd smile. 

Then she continued, “ I was just going through the motions doing my duties. On the outside, I was Ser Brienne - honorable, loyal, steady…. But inside, I was...lost, angry and bitter. About 2 years after we heard you had died, I was sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner by myself. Suddenly, I realized I was sitting in the same place you and I used to sit when we ate there. I usually avoided it, but that night… it was like it was automatic. I just sat there and started to eat. Then when I realized where I was sitting, I froze. I started breathing heavily and fighting back tears. One must have slipped, because the next thing I knew Tormund was sitting down next to me and he wiped away that tear with his thumb. He said nothing to me. He patted my shoulder then got up… walked away. I didn’t even know he was back at Winterfell”, Brienne grinned.

“After that, he sought me… for walks...for meals…for talks. He listened to me as I talked about you. How we met and how we… how I fell in love with you. I started to really feel like I could let it all go...Let you go. He wasn’t the crass wilding with me...well, he was still crass. But he was gentle and kind with me. Before I knew it, I started to care for him. A year after he wiped away my tear, we married in the Godswood. Kitty was born a couple of years later.”

Jaime was silent and looked at her waiting for her to continue. 

“He was killed by a bear a year ago. Hunting...” Brienne’s voice trailed off. Jaime thought it was ironic and very sad. 

“Brienne, I am really sorry”, Jaime murmured. He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. He thought about all the loss she endured. He wanted to kiss the pain away. 

Brienne looked over at Jaime and nodded at his condolence. 

“I had to leave Winterfell. I just wanted to be away from there. The memories…. Sansa had Pod and by then, their second child on the way. So I came home”. Brienne finished very matter-of-factly.

They sat quietly looking at the waves and ships in the distance. The blue water was really magnificent. Jaime sighed and felt at peace. Just then, he thought he heard a voice. A child’s voice. He looked around and saw no one. But the voice got louder. 

Kitty opened her eyes and smiled at Brienne. “Winnie!” she exclaimed. 

The voice was clear now. “Mama, mama…”

Brienne turned toward the sound and shouted, “Down here, Winnie!”

Jaime stood and looked toward the voice. Suddenly he saw a lanky, blond boy with very long legs bounding down the dunes. Jaime blinked his eyes. The child looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. Jaime’s body began to shake. 

Brienne looked up at him and simply said, “He’s yours.” 

Jaime’s mouth opened and he dropped to his knees still trembling. He looked at Brienne bewildered, his eyes wet and wide. But still not able to speak.

The boy reached them and protectively stood in front of Brienne and his sister, looking at Jaime with suspicion. “Who are you?” the boy said. The boy had a dull, wooden sword strapped to his skinny hip. 

Brienne put her free arm around her son and said, “Selwyn, this is your father, Jaime. Ser Jaime Lannister”. 

“My father? My father is dead. Both of them.” Selwyn stated confusedly looking back at Brienne.

“No, my love, Jaime was in exile. I didn’t know that he was. He did it to protect us. And now he’s come back to us. We will talk about it more later after Jaime has had a chance to rest.” Brienne explained gently. 

Selwyn eyed Jaime up and down. 

Jaime gave the boy a moment to register what Brienne said. Then he pulled the boy into his embrace. Words escaped him. After a moment, Selwyn pulled away slowly still a bit confused. 

“We both have green eyes. Mama and Kitty’s are blue. Tormund’s were blue,” Selwyn assessed Jaime. “And your hand is gone. Mama tells us how you saved her.” It was as if Selwyn had to make his own confirmation. Green eyes and a missing right hand passed his test for the moment. 

Jaime was still reeling. Kitty was wide awake now. Jaime smiled down at her again and reached for her when she reached for him. Selwyn asked Brienne if he and Kitty could play in the sand. Brienne asked Selwyn how did his lessons go. Selwyn said, “They went well and I obeyed Sept today, Mother.” Brienne gave him a sideways glance for a second, then smiled tousling his hair. Brienne took the wooden sword off Selwyn’s hip. Brienne said they could play, but not far away and not to let Kitty eat any sand. Jaime watched in awe at the simple exchange between mother and son. Jaime relinquished Kitty into the arms of her brother. 

The children moved only a couple of arms length away and began to play. Selwyn periodically looked back at Jaime and his mother, but watched Kitty diligently.

Jaime just stared at the children playing, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling widely. Brienne reached over and grabbed his hand.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you think this has a happy ending, then you haven't been paying attention". I hate that cop-out. The Game of Thrones started with a happy couple: Ned and Catelyn Stark. Why couldn't it end with one? And who else deserved happiness? Our knights who spent their lives serving others. My ending is sweeter than sweet. If you want darkness and twists, this ending ain't for you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. xoxo

Eighteen years later, the Great Hall at Evenfall was lively. Brienne invited all of the Tarth and any Lannister extended relatives to Lord Jaime’s 65th nameday. Jaime sat at the seat of honor grumbling - hating being the center of attention. He spent his time at the celebration smirking at his relatives’ well wishes and trying to help corral his younger children while Brienne played hostess. He observed his shy wife make her rounds insuring everyone was taken care of - blushing when an uncle commented on her still so lovely eyes. 

He only wanted to celebrate with Brienne, their children and their grandchildren. Selwyn was there from Casterly Rock with his wife, Lady Arya (the daughter of the Lord Gendry from Storm’s End) and their 2 little ones: Little Jaime and Gendry. Kitty and her husband Lord Eddard Stark had been there for a moon. Kitty was nearing the end of her first pregnancy and she insisted on giving birth on Tarth to be near her parents - to Lady Sansa and Lord Podrick’s understanding and disappointment. This babe would be their first grandchild.

But Brienne insists on having these larger celebrations every 5th nameday - even her own 5th namedays. For the children, she kept the feasts smaller. Even though her natural inclination is to be shy and private; she and Jaime had lost so much, so many people in their earlier lives, she took nothing for granted. She celebrated life every chance she got. Jaime wouldn’t deny her these celebrations of life. The Gods blessed she and Jaime with 5 more children. Privately, she would joke with Jaime how people always derided her for her mannishness; then the Mother gave her all those healthy children. She laughed at the irony of it. 

Kitty sat heavily next to Jaime. Then she sighed. 

Jaime turned to his step-daughter, ‘Are you alright, my angel?” He searched her face for any signs she was in pain. Her usual free spirited nature, was replaced with an anxiety that Jaime hated to see. Her goodsister had a very difficult last childbirth and almost died bringing little Jaime into the world. 

She nodded her head with her hands on her stomach. Her lush eyebrows furrowed, “Yes, Papa. Just tired... I am nervous about the birth and after. I don’t know….”

“Angel, your life is about to change”, Jaime said quietly. “It is normal to be nervous. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I am so excited for you and Ned. It will be okay. I promise”.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss Jaime on the cheek. “Thank you, Papa. Happy Nameday!” He smiled back at his daughter. 

“Why don’t you go rest, angel.” Jaime said gently. Kitty stood slowly. Little Arya, her sister of five and ten years, appeared at her side to help her up.

Arya leaned over, hugged her father’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy Nameday, Papa. Good night!” Jaime smiled at Arya, “Good night, Beauty!” Then Arya turned back to assist her sister, “Come on, Kitty…. To bed with you!”

Arya was the first born child of their marriage. Physically, she was the complete blend of them as well. It was a good omen, Jaime thought when she was born. She became a towering girl, almost as tall as her mother, but more delicately built like Lannister women. She had her father’s darker blonde hair and her mother’s gorgeous blue eyes. Jaime could think of no better name to give her than Arya, after the Stark girl who let him die to save his life. Even though, there were so many baby girls being named Arya after the hero of the Battle of Winterfell.

As for her character; Arya was like her mother: kind, giving and helpful. She watched over Kitty like a Maester. Of course, she was already an aunt, but this time was different since it was her big sister giving birth here at Evenfall. She walked closely by Kitty’s side as they headed out the Hall. They passed their goodsister and the two Aryas performed their little skit when they greet each other…. Each put their hands on hips, appraised each other and with a haughty looks: The elder says with a nod, “Arya.” The younger responds nodding, “Arya”. Then they both giggle. Kitty shook her head with a smile. Goodsister Arya walks out behind them with little Jaime in her arms and 3 year old Gendry close behind. Jaime smiled watching them. 

Just then Selywn walked up to the head table and taken a seat next to his father. Jaime smiled at his son. At four and twenty years old, Selwyn was a responsible young man. He had taken over as Lord of Casterly Rock, married a sweet and sensible woman and was father to two young sons. It had taken some time for him to fully adjust to Jaime’s presence in his life; but once he adjusted, he grew to love and admire his father. 

“Father, I wish you many more namedays,” as he lifted his goblet. Jaime lifted his in return, “Thank you, Son. Are you and Arya still going into town with us tomorrow? I know it can be troublesome, with two little ones?” 

Selwyn smiled broadly, “We wouldn’t miss it, Father. I’m going to check on my little monkeys to make sure they are in bed. That Gendry is a night owl and late riser. Then he tries to keep Little Jaime up half the night wanting to play…” Jaime chuckled at the thought of his grandsons playing into the wee hours and their parents or Septa trying to get them to sleep.

Jaime interrupted, “Ah...parenthood.” Selwyn patted his father on the back as he rose from his seat, “Yes. Well, see you early then?” Jaime nodded.

Jaime looked up and sees the Septa talking to Brienne - it was time to send the younger children to bed. Their youngest, Joanna at 5 years old, ran to Jaime and jumped in his lap. Brienne followed with the Septa in tow. 

Jaime almost fainted when Brienne told him she was pregnant with Joanna. “My love, we are too old to start over with another cub”, he exclaimed wide-eyed. “I’m nine and fifty years and…” Brienne interrupted him blushing, “Well, apparently the Mother doesn’t think so…I thought we were done too, but here we are… again.” She grinned shyly. 

“Papa, I’m not tired. I don’t want to go to bed yet.” Joanna pouted and looked at him with sad, green eyes. She looked so much like Cersei, sometimes it hurt him. 

“LIttle cub, listen to Mama and Septa. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we can go to town tomorrow. Do you still want to go to the fair?” he asked stroking her blonde wavy hair. She nodded.

“I tried to tell her already…” interjected 8 year old Galladon with his father’s smirk. “..we’re all going tomorrow. Papa, Mama, me, her, Arthur, Tyrion, Selwyn, the Aryas, Gendry, Little Jaime and maybe Kitty and Ned”. Galladon was tall and broad shouldered already - truly his mother’s son down to his flaxen hair, but with his father’s green eyes and his facial expressions. Galladon grabbed his little sisters hand pulling her off their father’s lap. “Happy Nameday, Papa”, he said and hugged his father’s neck. “Happy Nameday, Papa”, parroted Joanna. Jaime reached down and kissed her forehead. 

Ten year old Arthur and 13 year old Tyrion took up the rear horseplaying with each other. Both blue-eyed, handsome young lads, both tall. Tyrion was slimmer than his younger brother and Arthur always tried to best his brother because of it. But Tyrion was more wiley for what he lacked in weight.

“Lads...stop!” Jaime admonished. They almost knocked a relative’s goblet off the table with their antics. Jaime narrowed his eyes at them. They turned to the relative and apologized almost in unison. They reached their father and they hugged him from each side. 

Arthur had his mother’s toothy grin and he always smiled. A good natured, playful lad.   
“Happy Nameday, Papa. Good night!” He started heading to the door of the Great Hall. 

Tyrion was truly like the uncle he never knew and whose name he had. Clever and wise-cracking. And somehow, wise beyond his 13 years. He looked at his father with Brienne’s sapphire eyes and said, “Happy Nameday, Old Man.” Then he jogged away as Jaime tried to grab him. Tyrion looked back and smiled at his father. Jaime smiled back. “Cheeky…” Jaime said to himself. 

The Septa nodded to Jaine and Brienne, who was standing behind him. She followed after the children. 

Brienne sat next to Jaime and grabbed his stump, “So, how have you enjoyed your celebration?” she smiled knowing the answer.

He smirked back, “Very much, wife.”

Brienne looked around the hall looking very nostalgic. “You know these feasts remind me of that night after the Battle at Winterfell all those years ago. So many of those people are gone now….” her voice cracked just a bit. “That’s why I have them. To remind me...us.. of all we’ve lost. And of all we still have.” She looked back at Jaime, “Happy Nameday, my love.”

Jaime nodded and his eyes misted a little. Then he poured some wine in his wife’s goblet. “Let’s play Uncle Tyrion’s drinking game” He winked at Brienne. 

She smiled and nodded her head. 

Jaime looked deep into Brienne’s eyes. “You are happy how our life has turned out.”

She takes a gulp and looks at him. She tilts her head. “Continue”, she said.

“You still love your old husband.” Jaime says with a twinkle in his eye.

Brienne takes a couple of gulps. Her eyes look seductively at Jaime.

Jaime moves close to Brienne’s ear. “You want to get out here and go lie with your old husband,” Jaime purrs.

Brienne finished the wine, puts the goblet on the table and stands. She grabs Jaime’s stump and they head to the door of the hall. She nods to Lady Abigail who takes her place as hostess as the feast winds down. Once they get out the door, they rush to their bed chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recycled the names of the children and grandchildren because Jaime and Brienne wanted to memorialize those people they loved and lost.


End file.
